Washing machines are electric appliances that perform a washing, rinsing and drying course and washing machines include washers, dryers and washers having a drying function.
Such a washing machine may be categorized into a drum type washing machine and a pulsator type, in other words, upright type washing machine In the pulsator type washing machine, a large amount of water is supplied to tub vertically provided in a cabinet defining an exterior appearance of the washing machine and a pulsator rotatably provided in the tub is rotated to generate friction between laundry water currents to perform washing. In the drum type washing machine, laundry is loaded in a drum horizontally provided in the cabinet, in parallel to a lower surface of the cabinet, and wash water is supplied to the drum to be rotated together with the laundry, such that washing is performed by dropped laundry, friction between the laundry and the drum and friction between the laundry and water currents.
Such the washing machine includes a washing course to remove dirt from the laundry, a rinsing course to remove remains of detergent used in the washing course and remaining dirt, a dry-spinning course to spin the laundry having washed and rinsed and a drying course to dry the laundry.
In the rinsing course, rinsing water used in rinsing the laundry is supplied and drained repeatedly to remove contaminants and remaining detergent from the laundry.